Estoy aquí
by JeN's StAhL
Summary: Dolera cuando me vaya... pero por ahora... estoy aquí... One-shot elixie! ;D


¡Nuevo FF! *u* :3

**"Estoy aquí"**

- Porque lloras? - preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

- No quiero que te vayas... - susurró con voz quebradiza.

- Estoy aquí ahora... - apoyó mientras le levantaba el mentón con una mano.

- Pero pronto te iras... - le recordó con nostalgia.

- Yo...

- No quiero perderte... - sus ojos se vieron rápidamente bañados en lágrimas.

- Cariño... estoy aquí ahora... y mientras pueda jamás voy a alejarme de ti... - dijo tiernamente mientras apartaba ambas muletas para poder abrazarla.

- Mientras puedas... que sucederá cuando no puedas entonces... - preguntó negandose a aceptar su caricia.

- Yo... no lo sé... pero quiero disfrutar este tiempo que queda contigo... a tu lado... - dijo mientras intentaba nuevamente abrazarla.

- No lo entiendes verdad? - como acto involuntario lo apartó nuevamente.

- Qué debo entender? - preguntó con inocencia al no saber el tema.

- No quiero acostumbrarme a tenerte... no quiero acostumbrarme a ti... a oír tu voz... a tus caricias... porque se que me dolera mucho más cuando te vallas... - declaró apartandole la mirada.

- Me dolera a mi también... pero quiero ser feliz contigo... hacerte feliz al menos por estos meses... quiero saber que te tengo... que me quieres... que me amas...

- Eli...

- Te amo... te amo y jamás dejare de hacerlo... no importará la distancia... solo... escuchame por favor... - pidió mientras le miraba a los ojos.

- Eli yo...

- Me amas? - preguntó sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Necesito estar sola... por favor... solo eso te pido... - nuevamente le desvió la vista.

- Cariño... me amas? - preguntó nuevamente esperando una respuesta.

- Por favor... dejame sola... - respondió sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

- Respetare tu desición... solo te pido que lo pienses... y... cuando quieras, ten presente que mi corazón siempre estará abierto para ti... - respondió mostrando una sonrisa. Salió de la habitación de la chica, segundos después arrepentido por salir... intento entrar de nuevo, pero claramente el destino no lo quería así.

Suspiro mientras se apoyaba en la puerta de la joven...

Todo esto había salido de la nada, después de la fuerte lucha a fuerza bruta que había tenido con Blakk, su resultado ahora había sido un tobillo fracturado que tardaría unas seis semanas más en sanar, su ventaja fue haber obtenido la victoria.

Pero ahora, no había más que hacer en BajoTerra, la lucha contra el mal ya había llegado a su fin; de lo cual se sentía orgulloso, fueron noches de desvelo y días de trabajo duro, diseñando a toda potencia planes de ataque, armas nuevas, buscando lo mejor de lo mejor solo para poder derrotar a su mayor nemesis; Thaddeus Blakk.

Con forme el tiempo avanzaba la fuerza y poderío del bien, pero algo más que solo una amistad también lo hacía, poco a poco nuevos sentimientos fueron siendo desarrollados entre cierto par de lanzadores. Nadie mas que Trixie Sting e Eli Shane.

El par de amigos que día con día se veían enredados en situaciones fuera de la cordura y normalidad, desde luchar con babosas transformadas hasta comprender los simples problemas materiales de cierto topoide abusador, ayudar a Kord con sus nuevos inventos, mantenerse al tanto de los minusculos pero importantes problemas de BajoTerra.

En más de una ocasión estubieron ligados a poner en riesgo su vida por el otro, sabiendo que si algo le sucedía a esa persona tan especial jamás se perdonaría haber dejado que sucediese. Eli y Trixie... atados por el simple hecho del destino... un encuentro poco peculiar que cambio sus vidas al instante, llevando a ellas felicidad y cariño... que meses después fue convertido en amor... amor puro...

Ella también suspiro mientras se acostaba en su cama on ambos brazos abiertos, cerro los ojos y algo extraño comenzó a crecer en su garganta... no sabía si lo que estaba a punto de cometer era lo correcto. Pero dentro de su mente algo le afirmaba con persistencia... era mejor alejarse de Eli ahora... para que después no doliera más... pero indudablemente su corazón olvido ponerse en acuerdo con su mente... no podía dejarlo... pero no quería sufrir...

En amplias ocasiones una acción conduce a otra, en este caso, el amor estaba ligado al dolor... tarde o temprano tendrían que separarse... y... si seguía tal frase " Es mejor tarde que nunca " ... donde quedaba su uso de la lógica... entre más temprano sucedía una acción, más rápido se llegaría a otra... entre más pronto se alejara de Eli... más pronto lograría superarlo... eso le decía su razonamiento combinado con el uso de la lógica...

Pero, no... no quería dejarlo, jamás... quería tenerlo allí por siempre...

Allí... haciendola feliz, haciendola reír... provocandole emociones combinadas... provocandole nervios y vergüenza... provocandole emoción... dandole amor...

- No... no quiero... - sus ojos nuevamente se bañaron con pequeñas lágrimas de dolor.

Cubrió su cara con ambas manos intentando reprimir su impulso de llorar... esa no era ella, siempre tenía que ser fuerte, ganarse lo que quería... y luchar por sus deseos... y ¿Si su deseo era siempre tener a Eli a su lado? ¿Nunca dejarlo ir? ¿Disfrutar con él el resto de su vida? ¿Qué pasaría si luchaba por ello? ¿Podría cumplir ese deseo?

Pero... si decidía disfrutar ese poco tiempo restante con él... ¿Valdría la pena después sentir el dolor de dejarlo? ¡Al diablo con el dolor! Lo estaba sintiendo ahora sin que aún el se halla ido. Entonces... sería mejor ser feliz y después sufrir... o... jamás ser feliz con quien quieres y de igual manera sentir dolor...

De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su puerta abriendose... era... él..

- Eli... ? Creí haberte dicho que... - el la interrumpió.

- Solo escucha lo que tengo por decirte... luego si gustas te dejare sola... - pidió mientras mostraba una bella rosa azul que traía escondida detrás de su espalda.

- Oh... Eli...

Un sonido musical comenzó a sonar dentro de su habitación... las luces disminuyeron su pontencia haciendo que la luz de Luna proyectada a través de una ventana iluminara el lugar...

_**No me preguntes como fue que me paso**_

_**Pero de ti me fui enamorando**_

_**No me preguntes yo no se...**_

_**.**_

_**Pero un día el destino **_

_**Te puso en mi camino**_

_**Y Cupido golpeo mi corazón fuerte**_

Una extraña sensación de felicidad invadió el corazón de la pelirroja... lo estaba haciendo, cantaba para ella...

_**Princesa, tu pones mi mundo de cabeza**_

_**Llegaste a curar toda mi tristeza**_

_**Cada minuto que pasa me enamoro mas de ti**_

_**.**_

_**Princesa, como decirte que cuando me besas**_

_**Llevas mis sueños hasta otro planeta**_

_**Cada minuto que pasa me enamoro mas de ti**_

No podía... de solo verlo... allí musitando para ella como si nada le importase, casi cojeando y con una sonrisa enorme... no... no podía dejarlo...

Camino lentamente hasta su dirección, el al verla acercarse con todo el esfuerzo posible se arrodillo frente a ella. Logrando conmoverla más de lo que ya se encontraba, la canción seguia sonando a su volumen...

- Trix... se que no será mucho tiempo el que podremos estar juntos... pero... quiero preguntarte si me das el honor de poder compartir ese tiempo contigo... a tu lado... - entregó la flor natural.

Ella la tomó con ternura mientras la levantaba para poder saborear su dulce aroma. El chico sonrió complacido, no estaba seguro de lo que diría... pero tan solo el hecho de verla sonreir, le hacía sentirse feliz...

- Sabes que si... lamento si dude por el momento... - se disculpó mirandole.

- No importa ahora... te amo - dijo mientras su sonrisa crecía.

- Yo también...

- Yo también que? - preguntó mirandole de manera juguetona.

- Yo también te amo... - completó mientras sonreía.

- Lo se... ahora... me ayudas a levantarme? - preguntó con tono semiagudo. Esa simple frase les hizo reír a ambos.

- Ven aquí... - le tomó ambas manos para ayudarle a levantarse.

En el trascurso se provocó un medio tambaleo dejando como resultado las manos de cierto Shane rodeando un lugar al cual jamás se había atrevido a llegar por su caballerosidad. Se percató al instante de la posición y mantubo su agarre pero haciendolo llegar al lugar de siempre. Ella sintió tal movimiento apresurado y con delicadeza guió las manos de su chico a la posición que se produjo en un inicio, antes de que el pudiera protestar lo detubo colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Sshh... solo besame y ya... - comentó con una sonrisa mientras rodeaba el cuello del peliazul.

Se acercaron más y más hasta que cada uno pudo alcanzar los labios del otro para degustarlos con pasión y ternura.

_**Prometo que si lloras yo contigo lloraré**_

_**Y si te falta el aire te juro te lo dare**_

_**Y si en las noches sientes frio**_

_**Prometo servirte de abrigo...**_

La música siguió sonando por al menos un minuto más, y ellos... sin darle importancia al sonido, al momento... o a quien fuese que pudiera estar observandolos... solo se concentraron en la otra persona... teniendo presente lo que hacían... y lo que siempre sentirían entre sí no importando la distancia...

- Te amo... - susurró el con una felicidad inmensa.

- Yo te amo a centenares de infinitos... - comentó ella con tono suave.

- Volviste a ganarme... - jugó mientras la hacía reír.

- Pues... tu te ganaste mi corazón... - dijo con tono suave.

- Y no solo eso... me gané a la mejor chica que pude haber imaginado en mi vida...

- Tu siempre sonrojandome... - comentó mientras trataba de ocultar su pronunciado sonrojo.

- Para eso estoy aqui... para sonrojarte, para hacerte reir, para protegerte, para amarte...

- Y... que sucedera cuando te vayas... ? - preguntó un tanto triste.

- Dolera cuando me vaya... pero por ahora... _estoy aqui_...

**"The End"**

Y aún sigo sin poder quitar esa sonrisa de boba en mi rostro :3 No pregunten, pues no respondere x3 Pero bueno, un pequeño one-shot que surgió de repente :3

Un saludo especial a todos!

JeN's StAhL, cambio y fuera ;D


End file.
